Axel and Lioness The Red Ninja and the Green Ninja
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The title was too long it is Rise of the Red Ninja and the Return of the Green Ninja anyway Axel finds some Ninjas trying to reform the Serpent's Tail and it's up to him and Lioness to stop it. AxelxLioness


Axel and Lioness Rise of the Red Ninja and Return of the Green Ninja

Set after my story on the file of cartoon fan fiction ATOM known as Axel and Lioness Rise of the Green Ninja

Axel had heard that some Ninjas were trying to reform the Serpent's Tail.

"I must stop the Ninjas." He said and hurried to get his Red Ninja suit that Lioness gave him he told only Lioness what was going since Python (one of the Ninjas) was familiar to her.

Soon Python, Cobra, Viper and Lancehead were at a secret base where they thought Guan's body was being kept where Axel saw them.

"Hey no touching dead bodies since he almost took a friend of mine away." He said.

"VIPER LANCEHEAD KILL HIM!" yelled Python.

"Yeah Miss Moan breath." Sighed Viper as he attacked Axel.

"YOU MAY THINK THE SERPENT'S TAIL WILL HAVE THE SCROLLS YOU'RE WRONG!" yelled Axel. "JO-LAN!"

"IT'S MANNING!" yelled Python.

Then Colonel Richter and the cops came in.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE MANNING!" yelled Richter. "You might as well give up!"

"Sorry not in my book." Said Axel then the cops chased Axel where King, Hawk and Shark were standing.

"HOLD IT AXEL!" called King.

"This is a top secret mission guys stay out of this." Said Axel.

"Not until you explain what is going on." Said Hawk.

Then Lioness in her Alpha Teens gear came.

"Clean up or shut up Hawk." She said and took of Axel's mask. "Go after them Axel don't worry about me just stop Python for me please. I'll wait for you I promise."

"Ok Cat." Said Axel and put his mask back on and did Ninja jumps to escape.

"Lioness why do you help him he has turned bad like them Ninjas." Said Shark.

"No he didn't because it's my love for him that is guiding him." Replied Lioness and she left.

Soon Axel saw Python take off her mask revealing Emma O'Hara.

"That is how Cat knows Python because of O'Hara is her ex-collage mate." Said Axel.

"Manning followed us." Growled Python.

"Yeah and I am going to make sure the Serpent's Tail is never reborn since Guan is dead and you four are all going to jail." Said Axel. "Jo-Lan!"

Then Python shot backwards.

"Very well Manning I shall do my Master's last wish which was if I recall correctly destroy you and find the power scrolls of Jo-Lan!" she growled.

Then Richter came.

"Manning, O'Hara and the rest of you are under arrest." Said Richter.

"Stop sticking your nose into my business Richter." Said Axel taking off his mask and top so he can do his Jo-Lan with honour. "You are Serpent's Tail O'Hara but no Jo-Lan warrior because you like Guan have no honour."

"Crime-fighting is my job not yours." Growled Richter.

"You need to do it better now leave Axel alone!" yelled Lioness in her Green Ninja gear. "I know I promised I'd wait for you Axel but Richter pushed it too far since he ordered a manhunt on you."

"It's ok Cat I understand so what about a boyfriend-girlfriend team up?" asked Axel.

"Ok Axel the way I like it." Smiled Lioness as they battled the Ninjas.

"We know Manning but not the Green Ninja." Said Cobra.

"We do idiot it's Leone Manning's girlfriend." Said Python as she battled Axel. "I so want you dead too Leone."

Then Lancehead tried to attack Axel but Lioness jumped in the way punching Lancehead and knocking herself out.

"CAT NO!" cried Axel. "YOU WILL PAY O'HARA!"

Then Axel did the most powerful Jo-Lan he could do.

"YOUR LOVE FOR LEONE HAS MADE YOU WEAK MANNING!" yelled Python.

"MY LOVE FOR CAT DOES NOT MAKE ME WEAK SHE MAKES ME STRONGER LIKE MY DAD'S STRENGHT WAS MY MUM!" growled Axel and Lioness heard this.

"GO AXEL!" she called as she shot Jo-Lan on to the other Ninjas.

"HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW JO-LAN!" asked Lancehead.

"THAT IS BECAUSE OF MY LOVE FOR AXEL MADE ME BOND WITH HIS JO-LAN!" yelled Lioness and she vanished then appeared knocking the four Ninjas out. "Now to help Axel."

"UNLIMITED SUPER JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and damaged Python's lair. "Don't ever hurt my Catalina."

Then Dragon, Sebastian, Garrett and the other Alpha Teens arrived.

"Richter don't doubt the Alpha Teens again." Said Dragon.

"Richter you may think crime fighting isn't my son, his girlfriend or his other friends job but they can defect the real enemy in ways you can not understand." Said Sebastian.

"That is true." Said Garrett.

"Well done Axel and Lioness." Smiled King.

"You did it." Said Shark. "Sorry I doubted both of you."

"Yeah I knew Lioness and Axel could do it all along." Sighed Hawk.

Soon all the five troublesome Ninjas were arrested.

"MANNING!" yelled Python.

"I say you and me go on a date for this victory." Smiled Lioness.

"I couldn't agree more." Smiled Axel happily and kissed Lioness.

"We saved Landmark City and the world from the Serpent's Tail and it feels great for me." Smiled Lioness.

"It does feel great for me too Cat me too." Smiled Axel and they hugged closely.

The End


End file.
